


The Land of Light and Darkness

by imprimatur13



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Crack, Multi, Mythological Parody, OOC, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imprimatur13/pseuds/imprimatur13
Summary: A reinterpretation of 3 of my favourite characters in Persona 4 into mythological roles. Very crack, more than a bit OOC. Please enjoy.





	The Land of Light and Darkness

Once upon a time there was a land. And in this land there dwelt two young men.

One of these, was the avatar of Light; his name was Yosuk.

The other, was the avatar of Darkness; Yu Naruk.

Then, one day, these two parted ways. Yu Naruk ventured to foreign lands, taking his darkness with him.

The land began to fill with light, as the Avatar of Light remained in his home.

The townsfolk began to mutter, "What will happen to us? The light continues to grow; soon, we will all be destroyed by its brilliance."

Fearing for the safety of his countrymen, Yosuk left the land of Light and Darkness, searching for Yu Naruk.

After he left, the town began to fill with fog; the fog of Izanam, Lady of Void.

Yosuk hurried.

He knew that if he tarried too long, the townspeople could forever be trapped; not even able to reload previous save files.

That would be unforgivable, so he vowed to call back his old partner, and vanquish the Lady of Void forevermore.

He journeyed through hills, rivers (where he stopped to fish for rare specimens), and cities; making sure to talk to every person he met, asking them,

"Have you seen the Son of Darkness?"

They all apologised, for none of them knew where Yu Naruk could be. They all said, however, "Why would you look for darkness? Do you not treasure the beautiful light you carry with yourself?"

How could he explain to them? How could he explain... that more than anything else, balance was needed. Without that, the world would crumble under the power of Light.

He smiled, and walked away, determined.

One day he came to a small inn on the roadside.

The sign outside was faded, but he could make out the letters "--i In--".

He knocked on the door.

It opened, and the most beautiful woman he had ever seen stepped out to greet him.

"What is it, sir?"

He quickly reminded himself of his mission.

"Excuse me," he said, trying not to notice the descending neckline of her garment, "Have you seen a man calling himself 'Yu'--"

She perked up.

"Oh, you mean Yu Narukami?" she said, chest aflutter.

Yosuk quickly brought himself back to his senses.

"Y-yes... but how did you know his true name?"

The woman before him had already retreated into the inn. She went to the foot of a staircase, and called up.

"Yuuuuuu~! Someone is here to see you~"

Yosuk heard some movement from upstairs; the innkeeper woman, apparently in response to a query he hadn't heard, said, "Yes, he does look kinda faux-hipster."

She lightly skipped back to the door.

"He'll be right down."

Yosuk turned aside, wondering what could possibly have happened.

What could have caused his sworn friend, the ally of his youth, to leave him and the town?

As he was lost in thought, he saw Yu Narukami at the foot of the steps. His hair was disheveled, and he seemed to have a glow about him.

Something that could even overcome his darkness? he thought.

The innkeeper said to Yosuk, "Here he is! Yu tells me you two were old friends, or something of the sort... feel free to stay as long as you like. I'm sure the two of you will have plenty to talk about~."

She turned around, and went up the stairs in the most sensuous manner possible.

Yosuk's burning passion was only matched by his joy at seeing the Son of Darkness once more, and the powerful fabric of his jeans, withstanding even the most protruding of members.

He turned to Yu. "Where have you been, brother? The town has grown far too bright in your absence; even now, the Lady of Emptiness washes over it. If we tarry, the whole population might--"

"What care do I have for that town," interrupted Yu.

"It has produced nothing but light and darkness for millennia; finally, I thought we two could break the cycle and introduce difference into its monotonous habit. That's why I left, you know. To allow those people to experience true light."

Yosuk was aghast.

"That's crazy. They could die of this--"

"And so what if they did? It will have been worth it, to rescue their souls from that boredom," Yu said.

Impossible, Yosuk thought. Who was this man, and where had his old lover gone?

"You know, you could stay here as well," Yu said.

"What?"

"You heard me.

"I could go back now, and you can stay here in my stead. This way, we can alternate the cycle of the town's rhythm. I will stay there for 6 months, and then you will stay there for 6 months, etc. The people shall have two seasons!

"And we... we will enjoy the comforts only this inn can offer."

"Which comforts are those?" Yosuk asked.

Yu smiled. "Yukiko?" he called.

"Come show our guest what he has been missing."

Before Yosuk's eyes, the woman who had opened the door, the innkeeper, Yukiko....

The name was so sweet on his lips.

Yu-ki-ko.

She emerged at the foot of the staircase, clad in a kimono.

She walked towards him. As she did so, he felt his body weakening. He felt the light being drained from him, and saw her growing ever brighter.

He finally realised what had happened to Yu, to give him a glow strong enough to part his dark aura.

Yukiko came close to him, close enough for him to feel her breath on his neck.

She looked into his eye, and embraced him.

The kiss was powerful-- no, it was more powerful than anything else he had experienced ever before.

He knew that all the Lady of the Void's powers were as nothing before this girl.

He felt all of his light flowing from his mouth into hers.

After she had held him so for a while, he sat down on the lounge chair provided.

Yukiko laid down on the floor before him, and Yu said, "Well, Yosuke?"

Calling Yosuk by his true name, Yu continued.

"Can I tempt you to stay here a while longer? Or are those villager's and their weak desires for balance going to convince you otherwise?"

Yosuke felt a little different now. He felt... darker. This new darkness in him... it was delicious.

"I think I will stay," he said.

"The Dark has never seemed so intoxicating... I think I should like to taste it some more."


End file.
